


The Colour of Rain

by BitterTea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5666, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Infatuation, Loss, Sadness, Sometimes I make myself sad with this pairing, Spoilers, War, and there's not enough of them, but honestly you wouldn't be here if you didn't already know the story soo, i guess, no discussion of colonnello coming back to life, so i wrote some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTea/pseuds/BitterTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't close the door when she leaves; it's not likely she will return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Rain

She watches the blue flower in the vase by the window.  
It's fresh and the clear water sparkles in the early morning light, a breeze plays with the curtains and it seems as if the flower shakes it's petals in the wind, ridding itself of the heavy burdens and worries of the night.  
  
_"It's the colour of rain! Like the both of us."_  
  
A small warm feeling spreads in her chest and she pushes the duvet of and leaves her bed.  
  
_"Idiot. Rain has nothing to do with me."_  
  
Her eyes fall on a smooth grey sphere on her bed stand. Something black is writhing itself inside, like darkness under a flashlight. As she slips the chain over her head, feeling the weight of the pacifier against her chest, a dull worry slowly engulf the calm she felt just a moment ago.   
  
It is her burden to carry, but still; It truly has been a long time since the calming feel of rain had come from within.  
  
She sighs and turns her gaze to the window. The blue flower dances in the wind, seemingly waving. Smiling in a ray of sunshine. Dazzling. Blue eyes and straw blond hair; another smile crosses her mind. A bewitching smile; stealing her eyes and making her heart flutter secretly. Even her memory of it eases her worry and in the privacy of her home, she allows a small warm smile to sneak upon her lips.   
Her fingers graze the flower in a gentle caress as she whispers a meaningless little prayer.   
  
"Come back soon."  


*  
  
  
Something is wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong.

She knows the moment she enters the meeting room. Eyes filled with pain and pity as they fall upon her. It's dead quiet in spite of the near twenty people in the room.   
She steels herself as the messenger steps forward and places a dirty cloth and a small box in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
The rest of the words is an uncomfortable buzz in the background as she stares at the items she's clenching so hard her knuckles turns white.   
She doesn't ask how it happened.  
  
She finds herself standing in the middle of her room. The wind has stilled and she feels no comfort when she looks at the motionless flower. There's a growing burn in the back of her throat. Lowering her eyes, she opens one hand, mutely recognizing the badge and the colors of the cloth beneath the dirt.   
The box falls from her limp fingers, hitting the floor with a dull thump. There's a throbbing pain in her chest and breathing becomes difficult as it struggles to get out. Something presses against her eyes, blurring the image of the badge as she gasps for air.  
She doesn't feel it when she falls to her knees, bending over, screaming in pain.  
  
Clutching his headband against her stomach and curling her body around it, she cries.  


*  
  
  
There's been a battle at their base and she needs to go.  
She's standing in her doorway when she remembers. The vase is still standing by the window, but the flower has shriveled. What was once a dazzling blue has withered as the water supply ran out. Left is a dead, dry plant, the color of the heavy pouring rain outside.  
  
She walks out, clenching a familiar piece of fabric in her hand as pain momentarily stuns her movement.   
Then she lifts her chin, grits her teeth against the numbing pain that isn't solely the radiation anymore, but she will bear with it for a while longer.   
Determination shines in her eyes as she raises her eyes to the grey sky.  
  
"I promise."  
  
She doesn't close the door when she leaves; it's not likely she will return.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed some of it and I would really appreciate to hear what you thought. :)


End file.
